


common love isn't for us

by allofthelights



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthelights/pseuds/allofthelights
Summary: A soft little moment between Gerri and Roman on the yacht after he returns from the hostage situation.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	common love isn't for us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting anything! I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to try. And of course these two would be the ones to finally get something out of me. I love these two and I wanted them to have a fluffy moment. I was a bit disappointed after 2x09 when they didn't get to have a proper reunion.
> 
> The title is from Dua Lipa's "Physical," which I listed to obsessively when writing this. Someone on tumblr made a fanvid using the song and it just stuck in my brain.
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited to contribute to this lovely fandom! Enjoy!

Gerri turned another page in the book she was reading, lounging on the couch in her suite. She had her feet up, a half-finished glass of sauvignon blanc on the coffee table, and she was trying to convince herself that she wasn’t waiting for Roman to show up. She was just tired of being out on the sunny deck and wanted a little privacy, that’s all. Seeing Roman arrive on the yacht in one piece after the hostage situation was a relief. She hadn’t realized how tense she’d been until it drained away the moment she heard his obnoxious voice again. She hoped her jokey greeting earlier wasn’t too harsh for the situation. She was just so glad to see him, and that was how they did things, after all. It’s not like she could show her true emotions when the entire group was there.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling her from her thoughts. She opened the door without checking the peephole, knowing it was him. Gliding through the door, Roman greeted her with a quick “Hi-ya!” and a wave.

“Hello Roman,” she said, giving him a small smile.

“Did I miss anything while I was off playing the hero? Have you all just been drowning yourselves in shellfish and mimosas waiting to find out who’s going to get fed to the sharks?”

She huffed a small laugh, and surprising even herself, pulled him into a hug. His body froze up for a moment before gradually relaxing and wrapping his arms around her tentatively. Her hand came up to cup the back of his head, threading her fingers through his short hair.

“I’m glad you’re okay… If I hadn’t convinced your father to let you make that deal…” she cleared her throat. “But anyway, here you are.” He buried his face in her neck as the tension left his body. “You did good, slime puppy.” She patted his back with a sigh and they broke away from each other.

He regarded her for a moment, then seemed to come back to himself. 

“Thanks, mole woman. It’s a shame it’ll be worth fuck-all in the end though.” He slinked over to her glass of wine, helping himself. She raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. “I know I fucking crushed it, but maybe I could…still use a performance review?” He set the glass back on the table, sprawling onto the couch.

“Hmm… I suppose so. We do have a few hours to kill before dinner.” She meandered towards him, giving him a once-over. It was stupid how good he looked in his casual button up and fucking yuppie khakis. She stood in front of him, crossing her arms. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get on your knees. …Now! Unless you think this is a fucking joke?”

He lurched into action, coming to his knees in front of her. His big blue eyes gazed up at her like she was the only thing in the world. It sent an intoxicating jolt of power through her and she knew she’d never get tired of this.


End file.
